


It's Cold

by owoforbois



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breaking and Entering, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Pet Names, Self-Indulgent, Trans Male Character, pretty boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owoforbois/pseuds/owoforbois
Summary: Dwight is cold in his bed, and he texts a friend to get his mind off of it.





	It's Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is really self indulgent and gay. This was wrote at 2:36 am literally and I'm so sorry

Dwight laid in his bed, shaking inside his blanket. He had his fan pointed directly at him, which made him frigid, but he didn't dare turn it off. The cool air was a comfort to him, and he would rather freeze than be uncomfortable. However, when his chest tightens up, and he tightened as much as he could whilst being comfy. Squirming at the cold rushing in when he shifted his arm to grab his phone, he huddled back into the warmth he'd collected. Small shivers went through his slim frame, and feeling his chest constrict a bit more, he anxiously hovered over Jake's contact.

Would he get mad if I texted him so late? It's one a.m., but he's usually up.. With quick determination, a message thread began.

‘Jake, I'm literally freezing my tits off, hh’

‘isnt that a good thing’

‘No! I'm practically dying!’

‘petty’

‘🔫’

‘omw’

‘???’

Then Jake stopped responding. What the hell did omw mean? In a drought of confusion, Dwight turned over and just expected the more solitary man to text back eventually. Though, when his window seal was opened, he nearly had a panic attack. Racing with thoughts, he jerked up and shoved his glasses to his face, and then watched silently as the boy who broke everything himself shut the window quietly. “What the hell?” Dwight whispered out in a rushed, confused tone. His anxiety had spiked already though, and he started giggling with tears in his eyes. As soon as Jake saw, he rolled his own brown eyes, and climbed in the bed with his sleeping partner. As soon Jake did, the supposed to be leader to their shenanigans was left in a fluster and flurry of emotions. His head couldn't make up its mind! Should he be panicking?! Should he be blushing!? He had no choice in a squeak as Jake, his crush, the one pulling him closer and allowing their bodies to touch, oh god oh god-

Finally his whole body was on top of Dwight's, snuggling down appreciatively. The one being cuddled locked up upon the sudden interaction. His mind went to mush, and so his face slackened out, leaving him in a pool of his own sweat. He could feel the rumble from Jake’s chest, possibly a purr or a chuckle. When the grin came up, the answer was obvious. “You're really fidgety for a straight guy.”

“You're really close for a straight guy.” Of course Dwight snapped right back to the sassy remark, who wouldn't? Their whole relationship was on the line, and he didn't know if he could live on without the most comforting man on earth; even if he was the hottest man on earth. It really clicked what was happening when their noses brushed one another's. “W-Wait.” As soon as the word was uttered, Jake paused exactly where he was.

“Your first?” He only gained a very fast and tiny nod. “Shove me if I'm pushing too much.” It was nice to have his boundaries respected, but with how slow it was going now, Dwight was just gaining more anxiety. He was never known to do well with anticipation, they did not blend well together. So there the anxious leader was, taking control of the situation and unsurely pressing his lips against his romantic interest’s. It truly felt like it lasted years to Dwight, and the way Jake's hands softly grasped his lower back, he was feeling the same. Like he had seen in movies, the touch was reciprocated by folding around the scarf-less neck. It was odd, but he should have known that someone wouldn't wear a scarf to bed. He entirely let the fluffy haired man take the lead from then forward, allowing any access to his upper half that was wanted. The soft lips slowly removed themself, but as a final break away, they trailed down to the collar bone on the fidgeting boy.

“Are you warm now?”

“Please don't leave me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, pretty boy.”


End file.
